Christmas Miracle
by musicnoteships
Summary: Amu hasn't seen Ikuto in several years. Until one night he showed up on Christmas eve to see his Princess. "Hey Princess." Amuto Story written by me.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I love you."

"Ikuto I-" And as grow into an adult I'll come back to you, and if you don't believe me I'll seal this promise with a kiss." Ikuto cupped his hands on my face and leaned in. What this can't be. He kissed my nose. My face felt like..REALLY hot.

" IKUTO YOU STOLE MY FIRST NOSE KISS," as Ikuto stood in front of me looking like he was gonna burst out laughing. " Later," Ikuto just walked away from me. Ikuto.

That was several years ago, It's now December 17. The month of happiness and cheer. Where I felt only hope that he would come back this Christmas. I always waited every year to see he would come back.

"Amu I don't think he'll come," as my Mom spoke. " what if he does come back and I'm not there," feeling the wet tears stream down my face. My mom's hand was on my shoulder. I looked at my Mom, she looked sad. But the best got enough of me. I hugged my mom for comfort.

"Shhhh Amu it's ok I'm sure he'll come back one of these days just have 'hope'."

Ever since that Christmas Eve night, those words my mother spoke. Got to me, I always kept hope. Being sixteen was really hard that year. I just remember it, you just can't forget it. I was reading the book Jane Eyre. Since I was on my bed, sitting up against the bed board reading around the room something caught my eye. The amulet lock, man I still had it after all these years.

Putting my book down, book marking the page. Getting on my feet walking over to my dresser. Picking up the lock, having it firmly in my hands. " Ikuto..I love you too," whispering to myself. I set the lock down to look the the chain so I could make it a necklace again.

"Dang it where is it," frustratingly pushing stuff around to find it. There it was, the chain. "Yes I found you," grabbing the chain, connecting it with the lock to then put it around my neck.


	2. Chapter 1

Having the necklace lightly sit on my chest. *beep,beep* hearing something like my phone go off. Turning around to look for my phone on my night stand. Picking it up checking too see who sent the message. 'You have 3,unread messages.' "Well shoot."

"MAMA AMU SAID A BAD WORD!." I turned around to see Ami in the door way. "I did not." I put my phone down. "Yeah you did MAMA!." Ami ran I followed her into the kitchen. Her over at my Mom's side. " Amu what did you say exactly?." Mom asked.

"I shoot and NOT a bad word." I explained to my Mom. Taking a few steps forward. My Mom looked at Ami. "Ami shoot isn't a bad word ok?." "But you said it was bad in the first place." She crossed her arms. " well I uh-." "Ami it's not a bad word some people use that word so it's ok just don't say very naughty words like kids at school might say. Ok?" Ami nodded and gave me a hug. "Thanks Amu~chan." She let go and walked off. "Oh my gosh." I sighed. ?She sure is a handful.

"Thanks Amu!." Mom thanked me. "Your Welcome just she's really getting to that age. That all kids get weird like I was." I chuckled.

"Well we all go through it anyways don't forget you have your first day at college starting tomorrow!" She smiled. For once. "Hey mom you excited for Christmas?"

"Yeah I am actually and.." She reached into her pocket taking out a small wrapped box. " this was left on the door step this morning." She handed the small wrapped box over to me. "Should I open it?." Wondering who sent it and should I opened it.

"Well it does say open on December 17 to..my princess?." Mom scratched her head. " well doesn't matter I'll open it." Ripping the wrapping paper open. The Box was pink like the color of my hair. And the top said to 'My princess Amu'.

Opening the box there was a letter and necklace inside. First grabbed the necklace it had a charm that was a lock that looked the amulet lock and..A key. The key that looked like Ikuto's key. Huh? "Mom this is super weird." "It is but open the nite and read it." Mom exclaimed. "Fine." Opening the note was a small writing.

'Amu I hope you haven't for got me. But it seems like you haven't. I miss youdearly. I'm deeply sorry for contacting you the last several years. One thing check your phone.

Sincerely,

Your secret Admirer 3,'

"Hey Mom who do think this is from? Cause I might know maybe." I picked up the necklace and put it around my neck. Having it sit nicely on top of the amulet lock. "Well you'll find out soon enough Amu." She just giggled and walked into the kitchen.

Time to go to my room. I walked up the stairs back into my room. Having my room beeping a lot. ?"What the?." Picking up my phone it read '24 unread messages' all from the same person. "Oh

my this is gonna be interesting." I muttered.

Opening the messages. The first one said 'did you see the flowers in the spring that year? How it made you fit in with the blossoms. Like the pretty princess you are lol. ?What the. Wait Ikuto? Wait it could be him sending the messages. "I will expose you." Reading all the other messages ? were all Poems and cheesy love notes. "Ikuto why are you doing this now?." Then I remembered when he left I made a challenge who ever could find the real them. ?So that's what it was. My dream came true. Or the real me that is. I found out who I was the real me. That's why my chakras disappeared a year ago. "Man you sure have right or timing do ya." I chuckled. ? Remembering all those times me and Ikuto were together. Brings back memories. I started to message Ikuto I sent ' Ikuto I know it's you. I miss you so much please please come where are you anyways?

Love,

Hinamori Amu,'

The message sent. ?Thank god. Closing my phone putting it on my dresser. Walking over to my ? closet opening it. ?What should I wear hmmm... Looking around I found my favorite dress. ?Maybe I should wear this. "Nah it's too cold for that anyways." Then I see my elementary school ?uniform. ?It's been to long. I miss those days. When I had no things to see around a lot. The time I had a crush on Tadase and realized it was just a crush not the real thing. That I actually lovedIkuto then and even now. I love him with all of my heart. But that's the past and the past made me who I am today.

I grabbed my black jeans and a white tee, and the undergarments. Slipped them on, grabbed a pair of white socks. Put them on my feet.

:3


	3. Chapter 2

After I was done changing I looked around my room. Looking at every single detail intact. The pictures on the wall, my beige walls. A painting that was by my desk in my room. Everything stood out to me in that moment.

"Amu~Chan you ok?." someone spoke. I turned around and saw Ami in my room having worried look on her face.

"Yeah I'm great." walking over to my desk and sitting in my chair. As it faced the window. I looked out the window, while sitting in the chair. "Amu~Chan do you really miss him that much?."

those words Ami spoke. Did I really miss Ikuto that much?

"You could say that..." I looked over my shoulder to see Ami looking at some type of book. "What book you reading?." she just looked at me. " Well it's the short story you wrote and published it..so you know I thought I'd read it." she smiled wide. "You could say that..." I looked over my shoulder to see Ami looking at some type of book. "What book you reading?." she just looked at me. " Well it's the short story you wrote and published it..so you know I thought I'd read it." she smiled wide.

"Oh thank you for reading it Ami." huh who would've known that my little sister would read the short story I pubished a couple months ago. "Well I'm going to go to my room see ya Amu~Chan.," Ami ran out of my room.

I really can't get the fact that I wrote that short story about my adevntures with the charas, guardians and everything that happen when I was still in grade school. It's funny to look back on my self from several years ago. How Naive I was. Heh I never seem to forget when i first met Ikuto. I was running away from the school because I confessed that I liked Tadase out in public in the meeting room. He rejected me and I remember being so embarrassed by that. That I literally didn't want to show my face to anyone. I always was on looking where I was going. It's funny cause falling into a hole literally falling on someone sitting down on them. I bet ikuto still remembers that. Ugh I was such a pervy kid. *cough* Still am. I miss those days of being naive and young.

*beep*

Oh and that one time I fell into Ikuto's arms because I tripped on a rock and he caught me when I had the two Ice cream cones for Tadase and I.

*Beep*

I also sang with Ikuto to. He played the violin and I sang one of my school's songs.

*beep*

"stupid phone." picking up my phone it read unread messeges. Well I wonder who sent Tadase or something.

The first one read. "Amu are you gonna start 'falling' for me again?," the second read."are you thinking about me amu?," the third one read. "Look on your balcony."

"Ikuto?." i got off my chair opening the curtains to the doors that lead to my balcony. Looking through I saw Ikuto standing there with his violin case on his back. What he was wearing was a brown jacket underneath was what looked like a button up shirt. With jeans and black converse.

I put turned the knob on the door and just stared at Ikuto. Or what seemed to be ikuto. " Ikuto..is..that...really...you?,"tears were coming out of my eyes. "Amu it really is me." I looked at the ground trying to hide my tears from ikuto. I felt two arms pull me into a hug. "It's been awhile..Amu."

I glanced a look at Ikuto he looked sad, that look in his eyes like something had happened not to long ago. He just looked so depressed.

"Hey Ikuto...""Hmm?.""Are you ok?.""..."

Wrapping my arms around Ikuto's waist laying my head on his chest. This is the first time in my life that I've felt warmth. "Welcome back."

helpe


End file.
